Survival Duelist/Audiciones
'''''SOLO SE PODRA RESERVAR POR 1 DIA (amenos que se tenga una excusa y me la digan por discusion o chat)''''' Ficha: Nombre y apellido: (El que se les cante puede ser japones) Edad:(Entre 15-19) Deck: (Listado de deck de 40 cartas sin contar fusiones,synchros,xyz) Historia: (En lo posible que se adapte con la trama) Descripcion: (Puede ser una imagen o descripcion del personaje) D-Runner: (No necesariamente tiene que ser una motocicleta) Firma: Atencion: En el deck list se dirigira por los siguientes normas: *Prohibido Dioses egipcios * Prohibidos Eartbound Inmortal *Prohibidos los Malefic *Se pueden colocar cartas apesar de estar baneadas como Future fusion *Se pueden utilizar cartas del anime que no estan oficialmente en el juego (Tales como las fortune fairy) *En la regla anterior se excluiran las cartas Dark Tuners Puestos: Protagonistas(2-3) Blablabla :U Nombre y apellido: Shinku Hinaisobi Edad:Entre 15-19 (?) 15 :U Deck: ay wea... ya voy e-e Historia: Ehhhhhh... pta wea Descripcion: Chica bajita, pelo corto y castaño, ojos color miel, chamarra azul, falda roja y converse negros, punto, facil y rapido e-e D-Runner: eeeeh... Firma: [[Usuario:Blacknightmare|I’m a Cheshire cat]][[Usuario Discusión:Blacknightmare| ¿Do you want play with me?]] 21:37 8 oct 2012 (UTC) Sho Nombre y apellido: Elizabeth (Lizzy o Liz) Kagura Edad: 15 Deck: Elemental Hero Avian Elemental Hero Burstinatrix Elemental Hero Clayman Elemental Hero Sparkman '''Effect Monsters''' Dark Catapulter Elemental Hero Bladedge Elemental Hero Bubbleman Elemental Hero Necroshade Elemental Hero Wildheart Hero Kid x2 Terrorking Archfiend Winged Kuriboh Wroughtweiler Yellow Gadget '''Fusion Monsters''' Elemental Hero Clay Guardian Elemental Hero Flame Wingman Elemental Hero Mudballman Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman Elemental Hero Tempest Elemental Hero Thunder Giant Elemental Hero Wild Wingman Elemental Hero Wiledge '''Spells''' Bubble Blaster Bubble Illusion Burial from a different dimension Burst Return Clay Wrap De-fusion Diffusion Wave Motion Fusion Gate Light Laser Metamorphosis Miracle Fusion Monster Reincarnation Polymerization x2 Pot of Greed Skyscraper The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh The Warrior Returning Alive Wild Half '''Traps''' Edge Hammer Hero Ring Insurance x2 Soul Union Historia: Siempre fue una chica timida y algo torpe,vivia con su padre,hasta el dia de la catastrofe,ella desperto algo tarde,sola,sin su padre,que no hizo ningun esfuerzo apra despertarla o llevarla con el,ella sola y sin nadie,empezo a aprender de los duelos,para vivir independiente. Descripcion: [[Archivo:Carly_carmine.jpg|500px]] D-Runner: Bloody Kiss [[Archivo:640px-AkiD-Wheel.png|500px]] Firma: [[Archivo:Mawile_mini.gif]][[Archivo:Sneasel_mini.gif]][[Usuario:Fabian☺Pokémon|Visita mi Página]][[Archivo:Glaceon_mini.gif]][[Archivo:Dewgong_mini.gif]][[Usuario Discusión:Fabian☺Pokémon|¿Algo que Decirme?]][[Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gif]][[Archivo:Mismagius_mini.gif]] 18:46 8 oct 2012 (UTC) Rivales(2-3) '''Ámbar Joplin''' '''Nombre y apellido:''' Ámbar Joplin '''Edad:''' 16 '''Deck:''' Catoblepas and the Witch of Fate x2 Fortune Lady Dark x2 Fortune Lady Earth x2 Fortune Lady Fire x2 Fortune Lady Light x2 Fortune Lady Water x2 Fortune Lady Wind x2 Solitaire Magician x2 Fires of Doomsday X2 Fortune's Future x2 Future Visions x2 Heavy Storm Magical Dimension x2 Monster Reborn Mystical Space Typhoon x2 Terraforming x2 Time Passage x2 Bending Destiny x2 Enlightenment Inherited Fortune x2 Mirror Force x2 Slip of Fortune x2 Dark Hole '''Historia:''' Al momento de la evacuación de la ciudad ella fue olvidada y dejada. En medio de la depresión y el pánico de estar sola e indefensa apareció [[usuario:Dark Lion|''Nombredelprotagonistaprincipal''~]] '' ''y le ayudo enseñándole a duelear. Ámbar se enamoró perdidamente de él y se volvió su fan numero uno además de su acosadora. '''Descripcion:''' '''[[Archivo:AJ.jpg|200px]]''' '''D-Runner: ''' '''[[Archivo:D-weel_AJ.jpg|200px]]''' '''Firma: [[Usuario:BluezaF!!|Buscando mi propio camino dorado ]][[Usuario Discusión:BluezaF!!| Junto con mis propios Zapatos de Plata.]] 02:47 9 oct 2012 (UTC)''' '''Ghunter Blacksense''' Nombre y apellido: Ghunter Blacksense Edad: 16 Deck: (Listado de deck de 40 cartas sin contar fusiones,synchros,xyz) [http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/F%C3%A1brica_de_Cuerda Fábrica de Cuerda] x 2 [http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Maga_de_Cuerda Maga de Cuerda] x 2 [http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Tibur%C3%B3n_de_Cuerda Tiburón de Cuerda] x 3 [http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Rata_de_Cuerda Rata de Cuerda] x 2 [http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Invocaci%C3%B3n_Doble Invocación Doble] x 1 [http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Guerrero_de_Cuerda Guerrero de Cuerda] x 2 [http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Artilugio_Verde Artilugio Verde] x 3 Soldado de Cuerda x 2 Sobrecuerda x 2 Quitar el Limitador x 2 Llave de Cuerda Legendaria x 1 Zenmailfunción x 1 Zenmarcha x 2 Ofrecimiento Final x2 Gatito de Cuerda x 1 Caballero de Cuerda x 2 Fuerza del Espejo x 2 Perro de Cuerda x 2 Xyz: Zenmaines de Cuerda x 2 Portaaviones Zenmaity de Cuerda x 2 Arsenal Zenmaioh de Cuerda x 2 Zenmaestro de Cuerda x 3 Historia: A pesar de ser joven, era un gran juguetero, pero tras la catastrofé en la ciudad, su jugueteria tuvo que ser cerrada y quedo con una gran tristeza, entonces tuvo que usar su segundo hobby: Los duelos. Ahora intenta hacer un duelo con cualquiera que encuentre. Descripcion: [[Archivo:Ryo_Bakura.jpg]]Al principio parece ser inocente, pero no lo es tanto. D-Runner: [[Archivo:Lawton_DuelRunner.jpg]] Firma: [[Archivo:Dusknoir_NB.gif]][[Usuario Discusión:Master Ghost|Las almas...Mi alimentos preferido jeje]][[Archivo:Dusknoir_NB.gif]] 22:47 10 oct 2012 (UTC) Antagonistas (1-2)